


TF Rescue Bots: Star-Crossed (One-Shot) (Valentine Special)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: I am not a shipper, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by 3 Lives and 3 Deaths, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, No OCs, Noble AU, Other, Past Lives, Why Did I Write This?, but this ship is too popular i have to do this, cody is in the background, i hope i didnt make anyone cry, same goes for chase and boulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: Love in Cybertron is never an easy thing, especially with the caste system and people looking down on love hailing from different castes. However, Suntorch and Hotstreak found themselves falling in love with each other, though they are from different castes and sectors. And little did they know, that love would continue in the next lifetime.
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers), Cody Burns & Heatwave
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	TF Rescue Bots: Star-Crossed (One-Shot) (Valentine Special)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, that took forever!
> 
> One day to finish, and one day to revise the whole thing.
> 
> So, let's do this!
> 
> Heard that TF RBA season 2 will premiere on 21 March. Don't know how true this is, but OMG YES!
> 
> Thank you, Hasbro! Thank you!
> 
> And of course guys, Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! It's 2 days away, I know, but...
> 
> Still wanted to work on it early, since I don't think I will have much time anyways!
> 
> Big thanks to Bonanza and KMNW for being such big inspirations for this ship! And yes, I know Blades is gay, and yes, I know Heatwave and Blades are not confirmed to be tgt, I'm not a shipper, but DANG!
> 
> Did you see that glance that they gave each other in Best Bots Forever? Even I had to go HMM at that moment.
> 
> Well, if the creators confirm it, then I'm ok with it! :D
> 
> Inspired by 三生三世十里桃花! It's a good show featuring a god and goddess' love trial, and how their love grew despite the trials and tribulations that they faced. Amazing show! :D
> 
> Totally recommend it! 
> 
> Anyways guys, enough tangent! Happy Valentine's Day, and be careful and stay safe from the Wuhan Virus! Take care of yourself and your loved ones, and stay hygienic and hydrated! 
> 
> So, guys, let's ROLL TO THE RESCUE :D

Heatwave just simply couldn't understand it.

Ever since they found that mysterious data cylinder (and explain what a data cylinder was to the puzzled and mystified humans), Blades picked it up, took a look at the contents...

And just started avoiding him.

He stopped talking to him, and stopped spending quality time with him.

Even in those rare times when the firehouse was empty for the night, with everyone doing their own thing and spent their nights somewhere else!

Even though the fire mech promised himself to give his mate time, as data cylinders are full of hidden knowledge, and even though he knew that whatever knowledge in the cylinder could be overwhelming, and possibly startling the copter bot a bit...

When Blades stopped coming to berth, and would disappear in the most ungodly hours of the night...

He knew that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

He glared at the data cylinder for a moment, as to him, the data cylinder was the direct cause of all this mess.

Because of it, his mate became colder and more distant!

Because of it, the team couldn't function as well as before!

Because of it....

Heatwave growled a bit before finally sighing and giving in.

As Cody would have said right now, maybe he should analyse the source of the problem first before getting angry.

Patience wasn't always his forte or his strongest suit, but maybe....

Just maybe he should let patience guide his actions and see what was in the cylinder that scared Blades off.

He carefully pressed the button to release the data, and simply cause the data to be inserted into the Cybertronian computer.

He paid attention when the screen started fizzling...

And after what seemed like an eternity to him....

The data started to reveal its contents to him.

/ Story /

Just after the defeat of Unicron, and the rebirths of the Thirteen....

Many bots emerged out of the Well.

Among them are the data clerk Orion Pax, who would later become the great leader of the Autobots.

Ratchet, who would fight by Orion's side, regardless of his changes in stature and years in the field.

Ultra Magnus, who would become Orion's second in command, when the war begins.

However, due to the fame of these mechs who fought in the war and for what they believed in...

No one really paid attention to these two mechs who rose out of the Well.

Born with different statuses, and different sectors, these two would meet each other regardless, and develop an unlikely friendship with each other.

They did not manage to fight in the war, however, as life for them was a life of tribulations....

Trials...

Friendship.....

And love.

"I love you, sweetspark."

One said to the other, as cycles and vorns went on, and their casual relationship started to evolve into something more into just passion and lust.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you."

The red mech kissed the orange mech in the forehelm, as he held him close to his spark.

The orange mech looked at him with a loving gaze, which the red mech returned whole-heartedly.

"And I will always love you too, you big lug."

The red mech hit him affectionately, causing them to laugh.

"Hey!"

Amongst the laughter, they grew closer than ever, and their bond grew stronger with each passing moment.

However......

Who said love was ever easy?

/Time Skip/

"May I introduce my soon-to-be-conjunx, Suntorch of Kaon?"

As the other nobles clapped, Suntorch was far from honoured and proud.

Sure, he was honoured and humbled to be introduced to so many nobles and be a lover of one....

But this is all too much!

He certainly wasn't used to this much attention, especially in his home in Kaon!

"I hope that the House will give as much respect to him as they do to me. Same goes for everyone standing here."

The red noble swept his glance across the crowd silently.

Suntorch glanced at the red mech slightly, as he had always loved how his soon-to-be conjunx always commanded respect in the room.

At the same time, however, he felt uneasy about the sudden glances and seemingly glares that were directed at him.

He knew that he was of a poorer background, and he would be considered as a tramp or even a piece of rust compared to the handsome mech standing beside him.

He had no legal binding to prove that this relationship could be condoned, as Cybertronians hailing from different sectors and castes are discouraged to have one.

Even if they did have a relationship, they would be looked down upon, and frowned by the rest of the Cybertronian society.

He couldn't help but wonder: Did they make the right choice in keeping his background a secret? Did they really have to be official about this?

And finally....

Did he make the right choice to love this mech?

Suddenly, a brush on his servo stirred him out of his dark turmoil.

He looked up, and even though the mech didn't look at him as he continued making his introductory speech...

Suntorch could still feel the mech's EM field brushing against his, as if comforting him through the whole thing.

He decided.

Yes, perhaps he did.

/ Time Skip /

As time went on, their bond remained as strong as ever.

However, for the unfortunate orange mech, it was only just the beginning.

"You have no right to be the Conjunx to the Noble of the House!"

"Who thinks that you can take him away from me like that?!"

"You shouldn't be here! You should just stay out of his way! Look at you, you just follow him around like he's the Prime or something!"

Several nobles voiced their unpleasantness very loudly towards him, and were very, very sweet towards the noble.

"Sir, won't you like to spend time with me? I just brought some treats from the planet Velocitron! Try them!"

"You deserve a break, Hotstreak! Won't you spend time with me? We can wander around the Iacon Square!"

The desperate nobles threw themselves on him, and yet Suntorch didn't say a word.

How could he? He lived a different life from those nobles, and they could provide anything that his lover might want.

He couldn't even afford a lot of luxury. Why shouldn't he step back, and allow Hotstreak to get everything?

"Is there something wrong, sweetspark?"

The noble climbed onto the berth and gently held his cheekplates.

"You hardly said a word these past few cycles. Let alone spend time with me."

He swallowed and resisted the urge to weep right there and then.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous about the big day, and all that."

Their ceremony was just a few vorns away. He nodded his head.

"I'm nervous too, but...you sure nothing is wrong?"

"You barely touched your Energon, and...."

"It's nothing, sweetspark."

Suntorch gave him a kiss to silence him, and Hotstreak tightened his hold against him as he returned the kiss.

As they slowly pulled away, however, Suntorch couldn't help but feel a tad guilty.

He didn't felt as happy as before. Should he even receive a kiss of a noble?

"Right now, it's getting late. You have that meeting with the nobles tomorrow."

Hotstreak put a soft kiss on his forehelm.

"Yeah, you are probably right."

As the noble settled down and quickly fell into recharge....

Suntorch found sleep impossible.

/ Time Skip /

As the day of the ceremony approaches....

Things started to become even more impossible for the orange mech.

Some nosy reporter actually went snooping around and somehow found out who Suntorch really was.

Suddenly, all of the nobles became rather impossible.

Some demanded that the orange mech step down immediately as the noble's conjunx, some even wanted Hotstreak to call off the ceremony.

Several laughed at him behind their backs, and others even considered speaking before the High Council.

Now, that made the orange mech's Energon run cold.

His love did not deserve to be dragged into this.

His love did not deserve to be laughed at for loving a poor Cybertronian.

And lastly, his love certainly did not deserve to be frowned upon, and name and honour tainted.

He shouldn't even be in love with him!

He decided; He would avoid him, make him hate him.

Make him regret ever wanting Suntorch to be his Conjunx.

He would be cold towards him, make him feel as though he should be with someone else.

And finally.....

He would make his lover happy.

However it might hurt his spark to do it, however it might damage the bond between them...

He should be happy, because his lover would be with someone who deserved it more.

More than some selfish jerk, who only thought was to have him, but instead....

Dragged the entire House into this dabacle.

With a very heavy spark, and with newfound determination....

He wanted to end it all.

After all, it was all he could do for him.

/ Time Skip /

It worked, didn't it?

Suntorch told himself as he starred down into the Well of Allsparks, having just ran off from the hosted ball in the palace, and avoiding his mate.

He became colder towards him, and became even more hurtful, much to Hotstreak's shock and dismay.

He avoided him, stopped having all sorts of contact with him, whether it was intimate or not.

He even stopped having meals or even attend events with him, hoping that it would push him further away.

That way, there would be more reason and would leave Hotstreak no choice but to call off the ceremony, as no Conjunx should be so disloyal to his mate.

He even got into huge arguments and fights with Hotstreak, to make it seem as though the bond and love was already gone.

He got what he wanted....

Right?

Even though he tried to smile, a piece of his spark and processor seemed to scream at him for being a liar. 

A disappointing mate who should have stayed by his side and admit that he loved him as fiercely as ever.

But.....

Suntorch couldn't help but thought back at the moments when Hotstreak was confronted by the journalists who asked him repeatedly about the consequences of his 'actions'.

What the bonding ceremony might entail.

Even though those seemed like innocent questions from the public, he couldn't help but felt as though they were laughing at him about his stature.

"Do you think that the bond would hold?"

"Do you think that this...sudden bonding might be consequential?"

All those questions were like knives stabbing into his spark, laughing at him about his poorer status.

And Hotstreak didn't try to defend him or anything.

"Yeah....It might be."

He also started to distant himself from Suntorch, and became a little colder as well.

Guess he was tired of his antics too.

"Maybe that noble was right."

He thought back darkly to that femme noble cruelly remarking about him needing to jump into the Well and shouldn't be born before kicking him on the leg.

He knew he shouldn't, but to him, losing his lover...

Was already like losing his spark.

As he closed his eyes, and prepared himself for the jump and the fact that he probably should not even be born from the Well....

He certainly did not expect a comm link from Hotstreak.

"Where are you? I can't find you anywhere!"

Oh, Hotstreak.

His spark couldn't help but pang at the distressed tone of the noble.

The....the noble was still worried about him?

After all this time?

"I......"

At that moment, he wanted to tell him right there and then how much it pained him, and how much he only wished for him to be happy.

But he stood silent and still.

"I'm out of the palace right now."

"Come home with me, Suntorch. I..I know things have been nasty for you, for us, but....."

"No, Hotstreak. It's better this way."

"What? What do you....."

"I am not meant to be with you at all. I am from a different sector, from a different caste than you, unable to give you everything that you would want."

"Maybe the High Council is right. It would be better if we never met at all."

"Suntorch, n-"

"The nobles deserve to have you as a Conjunx. I will always be inadequate for your love."

"No, Suntorch. You are...."

"Don't try and find me, or stop me from doing what's right. I should have disappeared for good ages ago, or even break up before it got serious."

"....Where are you?"

He decided on whether he should tell him, and he actually hesitated.

"I....I am at the Well of Allsparks."

"You...."

His comm link was immediately overtaken by pede steps, presumably heading to the Well as well.

He shook his head and turned it off.

"I love you, Hotstreak, but it's clear that you should know...."

"I never really deserved to have you."

He looked back at the cold streets.

"Goodbye, my love."

With his spark completely broken, he stood firm, pretending as though it didn't hurt as much as it actually was.

With each pede deeper to the Well....

He hesitated.

Was this really what he should do?

He.....

He shook his helm.

No, he shouldn't be backing out.

He was just preventing the noble from being a pauper's prey, as some of the nobles said he was.

He stepped at the edge, and jumped in.

"NOOOOOO!"

He pretended not to hear the anguished scream coming from outside of the Well, or hear the pedes running towards it.

It was hopeless to stay awake, or alive right now.

He was about to die, and perhaps disappear from that noble's life forever.

He closed his eyes....

And he knew no more.

/ Hotstreak's POV /

"NOOOOOO!"

He stuck his hand out....

But missed by a few inches.

"No, Suntorch!"

Unable to save his mate, he was forced to watch his mate disintegrate into the AllSpark.

He pounded the ground angrily.

"Why would you jump into the Well? I......"

Many emotions cluttered his processor and spark, and he could only choke out.

"I can't live without you, sweetspark."

He starred at the Well, and his optics began to dull.

Some of the nobles who followed him out of the palace and managed to witness Suntorch's demise hurriedly ran towards him.

"Y-You should come back with us, sir. It's unfortunate that....he....jumped into the Well, but...."

"No."

Hotstreak shook his helm, lubricant leaking out of his dull optics.

"I....I can't live without him. He's my love, my light..."

"My sparkmate."

He once again rushed towards the edge of the Well, and looked at the bright light of the AllSpark.

"Hotstreak, NO!"

"What are you doing?! You can't jump in!"

"NO!"

Hotstreak looked down into the Well once more, and lifted a pede.

"I may not be able to save you, sweetspark."

He thought as he tuned out the screams of the nobles, begging him not to jump.

"But let me follow you to the abyss."

He jumped in....

And knew nothing else.

"I love you, sweetspark."

/ Present /

BAM! 

Heatwave was suddenly interrupted by some strange sensation coming from his helm.

He felt as though memories were filling themselves up once more, so he didn't try to stop it.

He could remember all those feelings, emotions....

That moment when he jumped into the Well to join his mate, unable to save him and knowing that he would inevitably die.

His optics widened.

Blades.

He hurriedly got up to find him, and even questioned Boulder and Chase if they had seen him.

When Chase told him where he thought Blades would be headed to, he immediately transformed and drove away.

He would not let him go again.

Not this time.

/ Later /

Heatwave drove towards the beach caves, knowing that this would be a safe place for any bot to look at some scenery.

And in this case, hide.

He looked around the vicinity, and keeping an ear out for any movement.

Just then, he heard a sob.

"B-Blades? Blades!"

He ran towards the direction of the quiet weeping....

And quickly found a cave....

With an orange and white bot hiding his face on his legs and hands.

"Blades!"

He hurriedly rushed towards him and held him tightly and affectionately.

He tried to ignore the flinch from the copter bot, and cuddled him for a while, shushing him softly.

"It's ok, Blades. I'm here. Ssshhh, I'm here. You will always mean the world to me, Blades. No matter what everyone said, I would always love you, remember?"

As the weeping grew slightly louder, Heatwave held him close to his spark, continuing to shush him patiently.

"It's ok, sweetspark. I'm here. I will always be here. Shhhhh....."

They would talk more about the events of their previous lives another time.

But right now, they would enjoy each other's company, and be thankful that Primus gave them another chance to start their relationship anew.

As the sobbing and weeping slowed, and Blades slowly relaxed in his hold, the bots contently held onto each other's servos as one slept, while the other starred at the moon, and sighed softly.

Meanwhile, the pink lilies on the beach were in full bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it!
> 
> Omg, hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> I'm not too sure whether I did a good job, but...
> 
> Hope everyone likes it, and stay tuned! :D


End file.
